


Everything I've Ever Wanted

by BlueStarOfTheSouth



Series: Brains over Brawn [4]
Category: DC Comics (Ambiguous), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Don’t copy to another site, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: Lost scene from Waves on the Shore.The battle had ended, the completed Gauntlet is in the hands of Vril Dox, and he knows what he wants to use it for.





	Everything I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> So I mentioned briefly in Waves that I had changed something from canon: the Infinity Stones would work on beings from other universes (they don't in comic canon). This takes place in a reality where that limitation remains.
> 
> So this is best described as the "original" ending for Waves. This was what I was going to post in the first place. But I couldn't justify some of the choices that would lead to this moment, so I changed it for what we did get.
> 
> Other note: in this version Darkseid got all the Stones. That's part of why I changed it, couldn't come up with a way for him to get the Soul Stone.
> 
> https://discord.gg/FCVcfCv (Discord Link)
> 
> EDIT: I post to Archive Of Our Own, a site that is very proud of its lack of ads or "Premiums" that you can pay for. As such, out of respect for both them and myself, please do not read my stories on sites or apps that repost them and include such things.

The battle was swift.

 

With the Infinity Stones not working on beings from other universes it was easy for the members of the Justice League to engage Darkseid. Vril Dox, known to this world as Argo, had been part of the team that had fought against Darkseid, even claiming the Infinity Gauntlet for himself. In the aftermath of the battle he stood on a sand dune, the Gauntlet on his left hand.

 

Tony Stark, known to many as Iron Man, stood just behind the son of Brainiac, ready to do... something, he wasn't sure. Attack him? Comfort him?

 

“The Stones don't work on beings from other universes.” There was something in the other's voice, some emotion he was holding back. Vril flexed his hand a bit, the six Stones glimmering on the Gauntlet. They had come so close to losing, so close to Darkseid using the full power of the Gauntlet and conquering the universe.

 

“The Stones can do anything.” For a moment, just a second, Tony was worried. It had to be hard, having all that power at his literal fingertips. Tony knew he wouldn't be able to hold it. The temptation alone...

 

“I... I have all the power in the universe. I could snap my fingers and... do _anything_. But they don't work on beings from other universes.” Tony could hear it, the emotion Vril was holding back was about to burst forth.

 

“Why are you saying this?” There was the sorcerer, Strange. He was by Tony, probably waiting to reclaim the Time Stone for his order. Tony noted the way Strange shifted, as if ready to attack at a moment's notice.

 

“I have all the power in the universe.” Vril repeated, closing the Gauntlet clad fist. In a shimmer of orange, _Reality_ , a transparent figure appeared. The figure was female, early twenties maybe. She was blonde, good looking, and remained as still as a mannequin, looking straight ahead with a blank expression. Vril walked closer, his right hand hovering so it appeared to be resting on the illusion's cheek.

 

“Who's she?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer. If Vril's stories were true then there was only one person it could be.

 

“Kara.” Vril breathed, as if speaking would make the illusion vanish. Then, a little louder, he continued. “I have all the power in the universe. And the thing I want the most is denied to me.”

 

“I'm... sorry.” Because what else could he say?

 

“... thanks.”

 

There was soft _thud_ as the Gauntlet fell to the sand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another reason I cut this? It's kinda a downer ending.
> 
> As a refresher Kara was Vril's girlfriend who died in Darkseid's invasion of the DC Earth before the series began. Vril has all the power in the universe, he could do anything... except bring the love of his life back to life.


End file.
